This invention relates to electrochemical cells which contain at least one electrode consisting of a molten alkali metal, and a solid electrolyte which conducts the ions of the alkali metal employed as the electrode.
Several types of cells employing a molten alkali metal electrode-reactant and a solid electrolyte are known.
Secondary batteries with one electrode consisting of liquid sodium and the other consisting of liquid sulfur are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,404,0335 and 3,404,036, both to Kummer, et al. A primary battery employing a molten sodium electrode reactant and a solid electrolyte which conducts sodium ions is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,356 to Kummer, et al.
The relatively high internal resistance of these cells limits the power which they can provide and reduces their efficiency.
One method of lowering the internal resistance of such cells by the addition of selenium, a nonmetallic element, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,912 to Virkar and Miller.